Someone kiss me it's midnight
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It's new years eve & Morgana thinks that her new years eve party is the perfect way to get her brother Arthur with his best friend Merlin after she is tired of seeing him lust after him & carry on in denial. But will Arthur do the right thing? Please R&R


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This is just something that popped into my head._**

**_Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2:_****_Homophobic views in this story. Not what I believe. _**

**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help. You are amazing :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_**

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes to midnight and Morgana's new years eve party was in full swing. Every year Morgana held a new years eve party and every year, Arthur always woke up the next morning with someone different. Morgana was determined that the person he woke up with the next day will be the person he always woke up with from now on. And that person. Merlin.<p>

Morgana was sick of seeing her brother lust after Merlin and fight his jealousy whenever Merlin was with another guy so she decided that she would use her new years eve party to make Arthur admit to his feelings, stop being so stupid with his 'I'm not gay' and make him see how happy he could be with Merlin.

Morgana had told each of her guests, male and female, to flirt with Arthur by all means, but when the clock strokes midnight, they do not, under any circumstances, kiss him. Merlin had agreed to kiss Arthur when he would start moaning that he wanted a kiss at midnight, what Morgana didn't tell Merlin was what she knew what Arthur would do once he did kiss him. Morgana knew full well how Arthur would react and how Merlin would take the reaction, but she needed Merlin's reaction to be as real as possible for the plan to work out.

Morgana had seen Arthur flirt with girls all night, but she couldn't help but notice that he only did it in Merlin's eye line when he had seen him flirting with blokes.

Every one counted down and when the clock struck midnight every one had someone to kiss, everyone, Arthur noticed, except him. All the girls he flirted with and not one of them wanted to kiss him?

Arthur always knew that there had to be a first in everything but not with this, Arthur never had trouble finding someone to kiss at midnight and here he was in a room full of people and not one of them wanted to kiss him?

Arthur started to look around once people started to pull away from each other. "Oi. Why has everyone had a kiss but me? I want a kiss. Come on somebody kiss me." when no-one shown any sign of moving, he tried again. "It's midnight, someone kiss me to bring in the new year. Come on peop-"

Arthur's speech was cut short when he felt a pair of lips on his, he placed his hands on their cheeks and thrust his tongue into their mouth. Arthur didn't know who this was but he was definitely taking them back to his flat later. Arthur pulled away and opened his eyes and felt them widen when he saw that it was Merlin in front of him.

Straight away Arthur put both hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Merlin? When I asked for a kiss I meant from a girl, not from a fag like you." Arthur wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "What the fuck gave you the idea that I would want to kiss a man. It's disgusting."

Merlin shakily looked around and saw everyone watching them, tears in his eyes, Merlin looked at Arthur one last time before turning and pushing his way past people in order to get out of the house and away from the stares as quickly as he could. The people that were shocked by the hurtful words that Arthur had said to Merlin were shocked even more when the heard what Lancelot had said. "You heartless bastard." he said before leaving the house to go after Merlin. Lancelot never said a bad word about anybody, or swore at them either.

The party was more or less over after that as people started fetch their coats and say goodbye, mumbling a thanks for the party as they left. Arthur was amongst the people to leave, hoping he could sneakily slip away but Morgana soon put a stop to that. "I don't think so Arthur Pendragon."

"Wow. Full name, you must be mad at me."

"Mad at you is putting mildly. Why did you have to say that to Merlin for and call him them horrid names?"

"He kissed me Morgana. I'm not gay."

"Bollocks. You have been crushing on Merlin for a while now. You can only stay in the closet so long Arthur. I saw that you enjoyed that kiss. If you wanted to stay in the closet a little longer then all you had to do was laugh it off, but no, your ego kicks in, your 'the big I am' and you call and upset Merlin. You are going nowhere until you have sorted things with Merlin."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will personally remove a very important organ of yours."

Straight away Arthur's hands went to his groin. "My cock."

"Well not your brain stupid because your action tonight have proved you haven't got one of them."

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat outside in Morgana's wooden gazebo crying, he quickly tried to wipe his eyes discreetly when he heard footsteps but stopped his actions when the person spoke. "It's alright Merlin. It's just me." Merlin relaxed. He didn't mind Lancelot seeing him cry, he had seen him cry a few times over previous boyfriends. "Why Lancelot?" he asked when his friend joined him and put a comforting arm around him.<p>

"Because he is scared Merlin. I know that Arthur does like you. I have seen the way he looks at you."

"Then why be like that with me. Out of all the people I have had call me names for being gay I never thought that Arthur would be one of them." Lancelot tightened his hold as Merlin started to cry again.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out into the garden and hated himself when he saw the state Merlin was in. Whenever some had got Merlin into the state he was in now Arthur would go off on one and find the one who got him in that state. He hated himself for being the one that did this to him. Arthur walked slowly to the gazebo and took a deep breath. "Merlin?"<p>

Lancelot turned his head and looked at Arthur. "No Arthur. You are not going to upset him any more than he already is."

"I don't want to upset him."

"You could have fooled me."

"Merlin can I talk to you please?"

Merlin must have said yes because Lancelot looked back him and asked him if he wanted him to stay. Lancelot stood up and walked over to Arthur. "You upset him any further then you will see a part of me you really don't want to." Lancelot warned before leaving them both alone.

Arthur sat opposite Merlin and stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Merlin I am really sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I hated myself for it afterwards."

"What makes me laugh is how you went to leave but Morgana stopped you. I sat and watched it all Arthur. If she didn't stop you and have a go then you wouldn't be out here."

"I would Mer-"

"Stop lying Arthur. You would have left and hid and you would have kept on hiding until you thought things would have blown over."

"I'm here apologising now aren't I."

"Only because you have been told to Arthur, not because you want to. There's a difference." Merlin stood up and went to leave Arthur alone but Arthur grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Please Merlin. I can't let you leave with things how they are. Can't we at least sort it out? Yes I was wrong to call you them names and I was stupid for doing so. But Merlin please."

"You can't just apologise and expect everything to be alright Arthur. I get it, you don't like my sexuality."

"No Merlin that's not it. You don't understand." Arthur tried to explain but Merlin carried on as if Arthur hadn't interrupted him. "But you didn't have to be so cruel. I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't think I can see you for a while."

"A while? Just how long are you thinking Merlin?"

"I don't know Arthur. But you hurt me. The one person I thought I could count on actually said to my face what many people I know say behind my back. I just need time." Merlin wrenched his arm free and started to walk away.

"Merlin wait. Can I at least ask you what your new years resolution is?" every year since they had known each other, they would tell each other their new years resolution and then bet on who could last the longest before breaking it.

Merlin stopped and turned. "Of course you can Arthur. My new years resolution is to stay away from you." he said and turned away once more and hurried inside before Arthur could stop him again, the look on Arthur face when he answered made him want to say he didn't mean it. But in a way he did. Arthur had hurt him and Merlin decided that the best thing for him right now was to not be near Arthur.

* * *

><p>It had been eight weeks since Merlin had walked away from Arthur and when Merlin had said that he didn't want to be anywhere near Arthur he wasn't kidding. He hadn't seen Merlin since then, he hadn't replied to his texts or replied to the voicemail messages he had left on his phone, He often rang Merlin's phone and it would ring so long before it went straight to answerphone. Arthur later learned that if it was like that whenever he rang, Merlin had seen the id of the caller, saw that it was Arthur and rejected the call.<p>

It was early march when Morgana had gone to Lancelot's flat. "Morgana you look awful. Are you alright?"

"No I'm not. Arthur has gone missing, I have been round to his flat and he has left everything there. I ring his phone but he just rejects the call."

"Don't you have any idea where he could be?"

Morgana walked into his flat. "No. That is why I need help in finding him. It's my fault I should have kept a closer eye on him, he hasn't been the same since-" Morgana stopped when she walked into the living room and saw Merlin sat on the settee. "I didn't know you had company. Sorry." Morgana turned to leave but before she could Merlin spoke up. "Since what Morgana?"

Morgana sighed and faced Merlin. "Since he saw you the other day with a bloke, laughing and joking, arms wrapped around each other."

"Gwaine?"

"I don't know. He just said that he saw you and that you looked really happy and then he broke down." Morgana pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and finger. "I shouldn't have left him that night. Why did I take him at his word when he said he'd be fine." Morgana opened the door. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find him. See you later." Lancelot saw her out and turned, almost bumping into Merlin who was putting his shoes on. "Merlin?"

"I need to find him Lancelot. I know I told him that I wanted time but two months? Rejecting his calls? Not replying to his texts? I shouldn't have done that. I took it too far."

* * *

><p>Merlin knew exactly where Arthur would be, he didn't tell Morgana this as he wanted it to be just him when he saw Arthur. There was a place that Arthur and Merlin had shared. They had both found the place when they were kids and made it as their own. Even when they had both moved away from that area, they still often went there when they wanted to just get away when things got too much or they were upset and wanted to be alone. Merlin got in his car and prepared himself for the hours drive to his destination.<p>

Merlin pulled up outside a park and got out of his car, he locked it up and set off past the park and headed into the small gathering of trees. Remembering from when he came last time, Merlin took the same path as always.

After twenty minutes of walking a small shack came into Merlin's view. He walked slowly over to it and walked around the other side of it to where the make-shift door was, he could hear movement from inside and was sure it was Arthur. Merlin took a deep breath and entered the shack. He closed the door behind him and turned to see Arthur facing him. "You?"

"Who else Arthur? You have everyone worried back home, Morgana is going out of her mind looking for you, I was at Lancelot's this morning when she came to tell him, she didn't know I was there until it was too late, she acted as though she didn't want me to know."

"It is not your business if I choose to go AWOL."

"Of course it is Arthur. Just because I said I needed time away from you didn't mean that I no longer wanted you in my life Arthur. I was hurt that night and I lashed out in anger, I didn't mean to avoid you for so long." Merlin walked forward and sat down on the small bench. "Sit down Arthur please."

Arthur sat down and Merlin looked at Arthur who was drumming his fingers on his thighs. Merlin rested his hands on Arthur's to stop the movement. Arthur looked closely at Merlin's hand on top of his before looking into his eyes. "Why are you here Merlin?"

"I was worried."

"After everything I said to you."

"Yes Arthur. Would you explain to me the reason you said what you did?"

"I made the wrong choice Merlin. I had been lusting after you for weeks and these new feelings scared me, I never thought of ever liking someone like that of the same sex Merlin. It scared me. I went into denial, flirted with more girls, tried to push the feelings I had for you away. But it didn't work, if anything my feelings for you only became stronger. I only flirted with the women at the new years eve party whenever I saw you flirt with blokes." Arthur ran his free hand through his hair.

"When I asked for a kiss at midnight and got your lips I remember thinking that the person in my arms will be in my bed soon, I opened my eyes and a million thoughts hit me when I saw you. I could either laugh it off or lash out or own up to my feelings and I chose poorly. I not only ended up making you cry, which is something I still hate myself for doing, but I drove you away. I was so ashamed I just wanted to hide away but Morgana stopped me and told me to go and talk to you."

"Arthur look at me."

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes. "Did you just mean every word you just said?"

"I did Merlin and I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Merlin placed both hands on Arthur cheeks and slowly inched his face forwards until his lips were on Arthur's. Arthur moved his body closer to Merlin's and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing Merlin even closer to him. Merlin slung his left leg over Arthur's legs and ended up straddling him. Arthur reluctantly pulled away when he remembered one of the reasons he came to the shack in the first place. "Wait. What about your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend Arthur."

"I saw you with him the other day, arms around each other laughing."

"That was Gwaine. He's as straight as an arrow."

"Really?"

"Yes Arthur. Really. How about we go back to yours and get you cleaned up, because as much I want to continue Arthur, you stink and need a shower." Merlin said as he stood up.

Arthur laughed and stood up also. He placed a kiss on Merlin's lips as he linked their fingers together and he walked from the shack with Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel round him that hung low on his hips and made his way out of the bathroom and saw that on his way to his bedroom, Merlin wasn't where he left him when he went for a shower. "Merlin?"<p>

"In here."

Arthur walked into his room and saw Merlin sat on his bed. "What made you move?"

"I wanted to see if your bed was more comfortable than your settee."

"And is it?"

"I don't know." Merlin started to bounce a little. "Depends on how bouncy it could get." Arthur started to laugh at Merlin but came to an abrupt stop when Merlin had stopped bouncing on the bed and just sat and stared at Arthur. Merlin wasn't looking him in the eyes though. He was staring from his neck downwards.

Merlin was bouncing on Arthur's bed with a grin on his face before he realised that Arthur was stood in front of him wearing just a towel. Merlin sat and watched the droplets of water run down Arthur's neck, joining in with other droplets making them bigger as they made their way down Arthur's chest, past his stone stomach and coming to a stop when they hit the rim of his white towel. Merlin blushed and looked into Arthur's eyes when he noticed Arthur's towel start to tent.

Arthur smiled when Merlin looked up at him. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so."

Arthur walked forwards and stopped in front of of the brunet. "Care to finish off what we started in the shack now that I am clean?"

Merlin stood up and keeping eye contact with Arthur, unwrapped the towel from around his hips and brought it up between them to dry Arthur's chest before moving it round to his back.

He started at the top and worked his way down, pausing at the blonds lower back and continued downwards, stopping to feel Arthur's arse through the towel rather than dry him. Merlin dropped to his knees and kept eye contact even though he knew that Arthur's erection was inches from his mouth. He dried down the back of Arthur legs, right down to ankles and then moved the towel round to the front and started to dry the front of his legs.

Merlin reached his hips and stood once more, still keeping eye contact, he moved his hands to the front, grasping Arthur's cock with his towel covered hand and started to stroke slowly whilst his other towel covered hand started to massage his balls.

Arthur broke eye contact when he closed his eyes and dropped his head back at the feeling of Merlin's ministrations. "Oh gods Merlin."

"You like that?"

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin who saw nothing but lust pooling in the blonds eyes. "You're wearing too much Merlin." Merlin dropped the towel and started to remove his top whilst Arthur started to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans.

Once Merlin was as naked as Arthur, he laid down on the bed pulling Arthur with him. "Are you sure you want to do this with me Merlin."

"That is up to you Arthur. If you are going to come out to everyone and let yourself be known that you are gay and have a boyfriend, then yes I am sure. If not, we stop now. It's up to you."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes for a few seconds before crashing his lips upon the mans beneath him. Merlin groaned wrapped both his arms and legs around Arthur who ground his erection against Merlin's making him cry out. Arthur pulled back. "I have never had sex with a man."

Merlin seemed to understand as he took hold of Arthur's right hand and placed the fingers in his mouth. When Merlin felt that the digits were wet enough, he then guided Arthur's hand down to his entrance. "Just one finger at first. You need to stretch me first Arthur."

Arthur inserted one finger and slowly moved it in and out and only inserted a second and third when Merlin told him to. "Okay Arthur. I'm ready. I want your cock in me." Arthur removed his fingers and lined his cock up and thrust hard into Merlin who moaned out in ecstasy. "Gods. Arthur."

"Finally Merlin." was all Arthur groaned out before thrusting in and out of Merlin who was holding tightly on to Arthur's shoulders. "Ar-Ar-Arthur. Touch me please." Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Knowing he was about to come, Merlin reached up to the back of Arthur's head and pulled him into a kiss, screaming into his mouth as he rode out his orgasm with Arthur following.

Arthur pulled his head back and looked at Merlin. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten months later.<strong>_

It was new years eve and Arthur was at Morgana's new years eve party, talking and laughing with everyone there. Morgana turned the music down a little as everyone started to count down. "Ten, nine eight."

Arthur moved away from Leon and quickly scanned around looking for a certain someone. "Five, four." someone stood to one side and Arthur saw him smiling at him, beckoning him over with his finger. Arthur hurried over and only just made it as every finished the countdown and shouted out 'happy new year'.

"Happy new year Merlin."

"Happy new year Arthur." Merlin whispered back and kissed Arthur, wrapping his arms around his neck as the kiss got passionate. They soon pulled back for air and Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's. "Want to get some air?"

"Please." Arthur took his boyfriends hand and led him outside to the wooden gazebo. Once they were both sat down, Merlin spoke up. "What's your new years resolution Arthur?"

"To spend the rest of my life with you. What's yours?"

"The same."

"Do you mean that Merlin?"

"Of course I do Arthur. I love you and I would want nothing more than to spend my life with you."

"In that case." Arthur got off the bench and knelt down on one knee in front of a shocked looking Merlin. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes Arthur." Arthur choked out a laugh along with Merlin and slid the simple silver band onto the finger of Merlin's left hand and fell back, landing on his arse when Merlin jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, placing kisses all over Arthur's face. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think? _**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
